Sonho Rompido
by Kynn-chan
Summary: "O sofrimento era meu companheiro diário. O silêncio era meu melhor amigo. E por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, a dor havia se tornado a minha segurança." - Presente para Kyah


_**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto**_

**_Presente para Kyah(Kaiany) - minha amiga/revisora/faz-tudo ^^_**

**_Resumo:_** _"O sofrimento era meu companheiro diário. O silêncio era meu melhor amigo. E por mais incrível que pudesse parecer,** a dor havia se tornado a minha segurança. **_

_Poucas pessoas entenderiam e conseguiriam lidar com esse tipo de sentimento por tanto tempo quanto eu, e ainda conseguir fingir com tanta naturalidade que está "bem" para o restante das pessoas."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sonho Rompido<strong>_  
><em>

**Presa** em meus sonhos, não consigo se quer dar mais um passo. Tudo ainda parece tão novo, mas já faz tanto tempo. Não entendo como fui tão idiota. Até parece que me fizeram uma lavagem cerebral. Enganei-me sobre você.

Quando foi que perdi a cabeça?

Ás vezes chorava da minha própria desgraça. Era tão depressivo, que para todo lugar que olhava, via pessoas felizes. E ao invés de me sentir bem, isso só me entristecia. Ridículo.

Se você não dava a mínima para mim, então porque eu ainda tinha esperanças?

Céus, você... Você podia fazer o favor de me dar um fora logo? Assim, eu pararia de me torturar, pensando em _nós_.

Sonhando com você.

Mas só, por favor, me tire dessa ilusão.

O sofrimento era meu companheiro diário. O silêncio era meu melhor amigo. E por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, a dor havia se tornado a minha segurança.

Devia ser débil-mental, pois mesmo depois de receber respostas grosseiras de sua parte, sua rejeição, sua ignorância, ainda... Tinha sentimentos fortes... Ainda tinha compaixão por você.

Eu só esperava que essa _droga_ nunca acabasse. Pois sem ela me sentiria ainda mais perdida. Sim, preferia lidar com a dor que era um sentimento pelo qual aprendi a conviver do que enfrentar o desconhecido.

**Não** importava mais, já tinha perdido minha vida. Você a roubou de mim. Se ainda sobrevivi, foi por causa do seu oxigênio, por ele ainda respirava. Encontrava-me todos os dias na frente do espelho, só pare ter a mesma resposta e para ter a mesma confirmação. Estava destruída, não tinha volta.

Todos os sorrisos que insisti em lhe entregar, foram por água abaixo quando te vi, com a garota ao lado. Ela não era eu. Nunca seria, e tampouco fazia questão de ser.

De todas, ela foi à escolhida. E para esfarelar meu coração já quebrado, você sorriu.

Sorria todos os dias de manhã quando chegava para trabalhar. Sorria quando ela te ligava. Sorria quando ia para casa se encontrar com ela. E a cada sorriso seu - que não era para mim -, eu chorava por dentro. Mas eu mantinha a pose de estou-feliz-por-você, porque de fato, no fundo do que me restava de felicidade, eu estava mesmo.

**Disseram-me** que eu estava diferente. Que eu tinha mudado. Mas eu ainda era a mesma! Só que estragada. E as pessoas notam quando alguém está devastado. Principalmente quando elas estão na mesma bosta.

Naruto era todo sorriso, se algum dia do ano ele estivesse deprimido, seria por sorte que ele me percebesse. Sai nunca me entenderia, ele ao menos se entende. E você... Estava nadando na alegria. Parecia um adolescente apaixonado pela primeira vez. Tão repulsivo.

Enfim a raiva me encheu para me acolher de braços abertos, quando eu não tinha mais nada. Quando tudo o que eu sonhava em ter um dia, foi levado por um furacão que passou por mim. **Ele** deixou marcas, quase impossíveis de apagar.

**Por** sua culpa, meu rendimento no trabalho caiu muito, então eles me chamaram para saber o que se passava. Eu disse "nada". Não os convenci o suficiente - eu não tinha os _seus_ poderes de persuasão -, então fui encaminhada para ter algumas conversar com a psicóloga.

Se me restava alguma força de vontade, eu pedia-te, por favor, devolva meu coração.

Tentei ser o mais objetiva possível nas minhas respostas, eu não queria que eles achassem que eu tinha um problema, eu tinha um problema, mas não queria que ninguém me ajudasse. Caramba! Eu não preciso de ajuda! Eu só preciso...

**O** tempo passava se arrastando, cada minuto parecia um dia inteiro. O azar era que eu morava com a Ino, e certamente ela perceberia logo, tão rápida quanto um raio que eu não estava no meu estado "normal", mas a sorte era que quando eu chegava do trabalho, ela saía para o dela, então eu não precisava fingir - não por tanto tempo. Ela ainda não tinha notado, ela também estava recheada de problemas, mas a diferença é que ela sabia a solução, ela conseguia a solução, então ela solucionava o problema. Mas eu, eu não tinha a mesma sorte. Eu sabia a solução, mas _não_ consegui tê-la, por conseguinte, eu não resolvia meu probleminha.

**As** coisas só pioraram quando, um ano depois, na festa de fim de ano da empresa; você anunciou seu noivado com a... Com a tal garota, a _escolhida._

Eu queria sair correndo dali, mas não o fiz. Porque toda minha força estava com você, e enquanto você não me devolvesse, eu não podia fazer nada a não ser, fingir.

Fingir, eu perseguia essa palavra e não o contrário.

**Eu** não sei como, quer dizer, **eu sei como,**eu parei de me importar com minha vida, e o que recebi em troca? Mais um bônus.

Eu tinha uma reunião naquele dia, e sob pressão, eu tentava conciliar minha pequena e escassa atenção. Quinze minutos depois de apresentar a mim, minha equipe e nosso trabalho, eu desmaiei. E adivinha só, você só notou depois que todo mundo estava de boca aberta, olhos arregalados e exclamações do tipo: "O que houve com ela?". Alguns tentavam me acordar, tentando trazer-me a consciência. Mas aquele desmaio me fez um bem danado. Pude dormir, depois de três noites de insônia, tranqüila por algumas horas. Pude descansar e o melhor: não precisei fingir que eu não agüentava mais.

Quando abri meus olhos, aquilo que me incomodava toda vez que eu te olhava, a maldita esperança, tive três segundos dela, antes de ganhar um prato cheio de decepção. Você não estava ali. Nunca estaria. Em que mundo eu estava para pensar nisso?

Fiquei afastada quatro dias da empresa, só para me recuperar do pequeno susto e dormir um pouco. Eu não conseguia dormir, então não resolveu nada, mas novamente, fingi estar bem. Seguindo meu padrão diário, analisei você. E não havia nenhum resquício em seu semblante de que eu algum dia teria sua atenção. Então, percebi que tudo estava perdido. E não havia volta.

Toda lágrima, todo pensamento, sonho, sorriso, palavras, tudo em vão.

O que eu podia fazer? Chorar por algo inalcançável? Lamentar por algo que nunca foi meu? Implorar por algo que não teria? Não, eu não podia fazer nada a respeito. Não pude me consolar, pois eu já havia usado todo meu reservatório de consolação durante todo esse tempo de sofrimento.

Mas eu podia te pedir, melhor, eu podia te implorar para me devolver algo. Talvez eu ainda tivesse alguns minutos de realização.

**Ao** final de outro dia de trabalho, você fez um comunicado, disse que se afastaria por uma semana. Todos ficaram desesperados, o que fariam sem você? Talvez eles sofressem da mesma coisa que eu, mas você era o chefe, todos dependiam da sua opinião para tudo. Você era essencial para eles... Era para mim, até que decidiu explicar seu afastamento. Você iria se casar.

Em meio aos cumprimentos das pessoas que lhe desejavam os parabéns, o que eu fiz foi chorar por fora e morrer por dentro. Naquele instante você me matou. E com certeza não tinha volta.

E por má sorte, ou bom azar, você me viu. Ótima hora para fingir se importar comigo. E então, como se realizasse meu pedido, você me devolveu uma pequena parcela de vontade, e eu pude sair dali. Correndo.

Entrei no elevador com três pessoas já presentes, e não me importei em não chorar ali. Elas não tinham nada a ver comigo, mas eu queria mostrar a elas o que a sua _droga_ me fazia. Não só por dentro, mas agora por fora também, você me destruiu, espero que esteja contente. Eles ficaram assustados, meio preocupados em ver alguém chorar como se implorasse por um último suspiro, entretanto eu implorava que você me devolvesse algo, mas você jamais me escutaria.

Eu saí do prédio, totalmente revirada, perdida e usada demais. Eu me sentia como um cesto de roupas sujas. Eu estava morrendo, com poucos minutos para viver. Mas eu só queria que acabasse logo. Não agüentava mais.

Que a vida não era justa eu sabia, mas não sabia que ela jogava sujo. Mas talvez fosse culpa do meu coração, que cega, entreguei à você. Eu apenas fui para casa sem ligar se iria a pé. Eu apenas queria um lugar que me desse um pouco de conforto.  
>Ino saía apressada, estava atrasada para ir para trabalho no hospital quando cheguei. Então ela me viu, realmente quando ela me viu, achou todo o estrago que havia em mim. Seus lábios sibilaram a frase "O que fizeram com você?". Apenas respondi com o costumeiro "nada, não aconteceu nada".<p>

Foi uma péssima idéia ter ido para casa. Ino queria ficar comigo, mas a obriguei entre soluços sufocantes a ir trabalhar, ela não merecia presenciar minha decadência. E cada vez que eu fechava os olhos dava mais vontade de chorar. E quando parecia que já não era mais possível chorar, as lágrimas provavam que eu estava enganada e vinham ainda mais abundantes. Por que comigo? As respostas não apareciam.

**Eu** não dormi, e no amanhecer do outro dia, meus olhos estavam tão inchados que mal conseguia enxergar, eu sentia como se pudesse chorar a qualquer segundo. Eu não queria trabalhar, estava um caco, não tinha condições. Ino chegou e foi me ver, ela só se sentou do meu lado na cama, e ficou em silêncio com os braços ao meu redor. Ino estava me sustentando, se ela me soltasse, eu cairia.

O telefone tocou, era _você_ perguntando sobre mim. Dessa vez eu não tive esperanças, eu simplesmente estava esmagada sob a derrota. Você perguntava onde eu estava, e Ino respondia que eu não podia ir trabalhar, eu não estava bem. Você pensou que era alguma doença. Ingênuo.

Pedi a Ino que me desse algum remédio pra dormir, só seria mais fácil. Já que tudo estava perdido, eu pelo menos podia me aproveitar dos maus benefícios. Dormi o dia todo e fiquei chorando a noite toda outra vez. De manhã, você ligou só para saber se eu havia melhorado, eu não entendi seu interesse nisso. Podia acontecer com qualquer um, não? Se alguém ficasse doente, e fosse seu conhecido, você ligaria para saber se este havia melhorado? Não entendia o porquê de você se preocupar.

Eu simplesmente não atendi, fiquei ouvindo pela secretaria eletrônica sua voz. Sério e calmo como alguém maduro deve ser. Eu queria gritar "Por que não me deixa em paz?". Mas estava ocupada chorando de novo.

Foi uma longa semana.

**E**u tinha decidido. Pediria demissão, e iria embora - o quanto antes - daquela da cidade, do estado e bastante provável do país. Seria mais fácil não ter que me preocupar com lembranças suas.

Também seria mais fácil que eu não tivesse de esperar você voltar todo sorridente do _casamen..._ Mas nas minhas condições, nada é simples. E foi meu pesadelo - ter de ir até a empresa, agüentando alguns olhares confusos e especulativos dos funcionários -, entrar na sua sala, olhar você com um provável sorrisinho bobo de eu-sou-o-cara-mais-feliz-do-mundo no rosto e falar com você.

Eu tinha uma certeza, quanto mais eu estivesse na sua presença, mais – definitivamente - fundo, eu iria cair no abismo que já estava.

Então você me olhou e arregalou os olhos quando percebeu que era eu ali, quando se lembrou de minhas lágrimas no dia que você revelou seu futuro e meu condenamento, quando viu minha aparência desgastada, como uma morta-viva. Você se levantou da cadeira e balbuciou um "O que houve?". Nem me chamar pelo nome você chamava.

Eu queria arrancar minha pele e mostrar por dentro o que você havia feito comigo, tudo.

Mas o que eu fiz, foi dizer: "Quero demissão".

Meus olhos inchados, ainda queriam derramar algumas lágrimas por, em breve, se afastarem de você. Idiotice.

Você se sentou, e disse com a voz firme: "Por quê?".

Então eu me virei de lado, usando minha insanidade para rir. E uma lágrima escapou, mas você não viu.

"Eu não..." Eu comecei a tentar explicar, mas tudo começou a ficar escuro, o chão começou a desaparecer sob meus pés, e havia um zumbido no fundo que me confundia.

Por que tudo estava embaçando? Eram lágrimas outra vez?

Não... Meus olhos estavam se fechando... Com certeza você me achava louca.

"Eu... Não posso..." eu ouvi minha voz baixa sussurrar para você, mas ficou muito parecido com um arrastar de palavras. Não estava mais conseguindo respirar. Meu coração batia todo frenético, algum medo pairava sobre ele. Eu olhei para você, mas não conseguia ver nitidamente, era apenas um borrão. Meu corpo parecia pesado demais, bastante mole para ficar em pé. Deixei-o cair, estava mais fácil não ter que mantê-lo em pé. Porém, meu coração agora se arrastava, tentando a todo custo impulsionar sangue por minhas veias, fazer o oxigênio circular pelo meu corpo. Era um martelar irritante e muito estressante, estava me dando nos nervos. Eu queria que ele ficasse quieto.

Sua voz soou muito alta no meu ouvido: "Sakura! Acorde! Sakura!" Que inútil, disse a mim mesma.

Você ainda lembrava meu nome, mas do que adiantava? Eu estava morrendo.

E só agora você resolve devolver minha vida? Nem ela me queria mais.

Por que se importa? Sou insignificante!

Pare de me pedir coisas! Deixe-me ter a opção de morrer tranqüila.

Por favor, eu imploro, me deixe ir.

Deixe-me fingir outra vez, que fui feliz.

Só... Fique com a _droga_ dessa vez. Não a quero mais. Dê a quem está do seu lado agora.

Não posso mais, não consigo mais.

Mas perceba que eu me dediquei a você.

Lembre que fiz tudo e mais um pouco por você. Que eu vivi por você.

Veja que estivesse do seu lado até quando o mundo se voltou contra você.

Note que eu só via você.

Sinta que eu te amei de verdade.

E conclua que morri por você.

Agora me deixe ir. Deixe-me, Sasuke.

* * *

><p><em>Olá amoras! Bem, acho que devo explicações, né? Primeiro, Sakura morreu mesmo, pense a garota já estava desgastada de tanto sofrer pelo amor não correspondido. Segundo, quando ela se refere a 'droga', é como se fosse um feitiço, algo encantador, talvez até o amor. Terceiro, talvez vocês tenham percebido - ou não -, em algumas palavras aparece em negrito, em quis fazer como se fosse um outro dia, um novo 'episódio' na vida dela.<em>

_E aí Kyah, Gostou? Não invente algo para me agradar, hein! Quis fazer uma surpresa, mesmo sendo quase impossível.  
><em>

_Pessoal, espero que tenham gostado. Qualquer duvida sobre a fic, pm ou review, ok? Beijokas! ^^_


End file.
